Question: Umaima ate 5 slices of pizza. Omar ate 4 slices. If Umaima ate $\dfrac{5}{13}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Explanation: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{13}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 13 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 9 slices, which leaves 4 out of 13 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{13}$ of the pizza remaining.